Vantage Point
by Oishi24
Summary: "And even if I were to become an Idiot again for some reason, it still wouldn't be because of Tsuruga-san." A story told from the perspective of people surrounding two clueless idiots.
1. Her story

**A/N: Hello, everyone. I am completely new here. This isn't my first time writing a fanfic, but it's certainly my first time writing a Skip Beat fanfiction.**

**This is just a drabble, a monologue of kyouko's feelings. Nothing much, but I do hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat. All right goes to Nakamura Yoshiki.**

* * *

_"And even if I were to become an Idiot again for some reason, it still wouldn't be because of Tsuruga-san." - Skip Beat, Chapter 192_

* * *

She wouldn't become an idiot again.

She wouldn't.

Was it too late? Has it already happened? The dangerous emotion she loathed had come back to haunt her all over again?

She was scared. She was utterly terrified.

Would she be this scared if it was someone else? Someone other than him? Anyone but him?

She knew the answer. No. Because she knew nothing, no one, would ever be able to make her feel the way that he does- not even _bastard(Shotaro)_ was close enough to how _he_ made her feel.

Most of all, he makes her _feel._

She wasn't willing to admit it but it was there, it was always there, this dangerous emotion.

This emotion she abhors so much had started rearing it's ugly head a _long time ago,_ longer than she was willing to accept- probably from the time she first collided with him on the halls of LME.

The warning bells had started ringing in her head when he had given his angelic smile to her while lying down in his fever addled state. When he said_, "Thank you, Kyouko-san," _and she had blushed uncontrollably and she had known right away somewhere in her heart that he was dangerous.

Then one day, he kissed her precious blue stone and she was gone.

There was no looking back.

No matter what she did, no matter how much she tried to ignore it, she had already fallen for him- hook, line and sinker.

For the longest time she had kept on fooling herself. He was just a respected sempai, he was just her mentor and maybe a friend too, but nothing more than that- but it was a lost cause.

Maybe it's time she admitted it.

No matter which way she looked at it, it seemed it was always meant to be.

Like it was written in her stars, _he_ was written in her stars.

Everything she ever did, all her action and consequences, they always lead to one thing, _one single person_.

Him.

It as if God had decided for her since the day she was born, she was meant to fall in love_(there, she said it)_ with him and if this was what God meant for her, then so be it.

She would love him.

She would revel in her love for him, she decided.

Yes.

She would be an idiot in love for him. A lot worse of an idiot than before.

Kyouko Mogami would be an idiot for Ren Tsuruga.

* * *

_"Shotaro, I am sure, I would become even more stupid than when it happened with you."- Skip Beat, Chapter 192_

* * *

**A/N: Please review.**


	2. His Story

**Hello, I have decided to continue this as a drabble series. This chapter is from Ren's POV. And before anyone asks, I am a Ren X Kyouko shipper, of course. It must be obvious. :)**

**I am also planning to write a Skip Beat AU soon, as I have already decided the plot. Wish me luck. :)**

He _saw_ her. He always saw _her._

Even when he hated her guts, her reason for joining the show biz, he was still attracted to her.  
Nothing, no one has ever made him feel the way she has.

She made him _feel_.

For the longest of time, he had given up on feeling anything for anyone. He immersed himself in work, did his best to ignore the bad memories from his past and maintained a polite distance with everyone he met, even Yashiro-san.

He was convinced, a person like him wasn't allowed to feel, wasn't allowed to be happy. He still thought so but at the same time, there was this hope in him. Maybe, just maybe he can allow himself to be happy, to triumph over his past self and become a whole new person again. A good person- a person good enough to deserve someone like her_(Then again, no man in the world would be good enough to deserve her)_.

Losing his identity, living as someone else, he might have managed to come a lot closer to his goal, became an A grade actor, yet he felt hollow.  
Until he met her, fell in love with her. And something in him shifted. Something in him was fixed, something in him broke. And suddenly he wasn't only breathing, he was living again.

He was _alive_ now.

So, of course he saw it. Of course, he noticed the slight change in her attitude towards him.

All of a sudden, he felt loved.

All of a sudden, he felt her attention being showered on him.

It wasn't anything big. It was the small things she did for him, things she had done before, but all of a sudden, they appeared different. The reason behind her action, care, concern towards him felt different.

Before her action felt something out of obligation towards her mentor. Now, it felt like it was for a friend, dare he say it, for the man she loves.

He shouldn't dare to hope. He knew without a doubt all this imagination would lead to nothing but disappointment.

He knew it was just his own feelings making him think such impossible thing.

Then, he saw her standing at far end of the Lobby of LME, a shy smile adorning her face as she removed a stray lock of hair, all the while looking up at him with her doe like innocent eyes.

And for a fleeting second, he thought he saw his own emotions reflected in them and he knew what he was going to do.

Caution be damned, trying to protect oneself from heartbreak was overrated anyway.

He was going to allow himself to dream.

He was going to let himself bask in the glory of her attention and dare he hope, love.

He was going to himself be a fool. A fool in love.

**Please, do review.**


	3. Manager's Story

The change was so gradual that he didn't notice something was different until he stumbled upon them kissing inside the Love Me office room one day.

_Kissing. _

_Kyouko and Ren._

He had dedicated all waking hours of his life since Ren fell in love with Kyouko in trying to get them together. Yet, when he caught them in a compromising position, no one was more astonished than him.

He shouldn't be. Not really.

After all, wasn't it _exactly_ what he wanted right from the start? For his charge and his dear friend_(even in Ren didn't consider him one-did he?)_ to find love, to be finally happy?

Ren Tsuruga was a mysterious entity since the day Yukihito Yashiro met him. He was kind and nice to everyone, not to mention outrageously charming. From what Yukihito could gather, he was a good person too. However, that was that. It's all Yukihito knew about Ren. Even though he spent so much time with him, he barely knew Ren at all. To him, Ren was an impossibly mature, _perfect _guy who loved his work-which was absurd.

No man, _no man_ on Earth could be perfect.

Then one day it all changed. One day, Ren Tsuruga came across Kyouko Mogami and finally Ren Tsuruga and the word perfect ceased to exist in the same sentence in Yukihito's head.

At first it was little things. His charge seemed to dislike the new girl and acted like a brat towards her. It wasn't anything he could pinpoint on but Ren's behavior seemed different. He would say sarcastic and rude things to her while being extremely polite and would watch her rile up with unconcealed amusement.

Ren hated Kyouko's motives- Yashiro had no idea what it was back when - and yet, at the same time she intrigued Ren.

Yashiro would stay in the sidelines and watch Ren and Kyouko interact, occasionally trying to diffuse the tension, which was always prevalent between them. Kyouko got under Ren's skin and for reasons Yashiro didn't understand himself, he found that extremely relieving.

He came down with the flu and had to take several days off. When he came back to work, there was something distinctly different about Ren.

He didn't realize what it was until he saw Ren smile down at Kyouko on the rooftop and all of a sudden, everything was clear.

His charge had gone and fallen in love.

Dark moon brought with it Ren's acceptance of his fate and his next step to becoming an world class actor. Yes, world class actor. Yashiro wasn't sure when and how this thought had crept in, but he knew without a doubt that one day; Ren Tsuruga was going to become one of the best actors in the world.

Maybe, it was just his affection for his friend talking, but he was convinced, Ren was going to go a long way in his acting career.

Now, if only he could bring Ren to go a long way with his love life.

Nothing relieved Yashiro more than knowing Ren Tsuruga was only a human being, in the end.

The next year or so was a circle, for lack of better word, when it came to analyzing Ren's love life.

Ren gets his hopes up, he tries hitting on or flirting with Kyouko. Kyouko unknowingly rejects, Ren gets depressed, and then gets his hopes up again.

Yashiro was pretty sure the circle was still ongoing, that is, until he chanced upon his charge kissing his _girlfriend._

How did the world change so much in the span of a few hours?

It took Yukihito sometime to figure out why he was so upset. The answer was simple- he was Kyoko X Ren's biggest shipper. He was the one who has to watch them interact with each other all the time. He made sure they got time to meet each other in the first place.

Yet, yet, he actually had no, _no_clue when those two love challenged idiot had finally gotten over their respective fears and got together.

In the end, the one who he was mad at was himself.

With that, he stood up from the bench and turned towards Love Me office room.

He had a story to learn, he had two love birds to tease and fan boy over.

Yashiro was secured with the knowledge Ren Tsuruga was finally happy- something Yashiro understood was missing from his charge's life all this time. Now, with Kyouko-chan's help, he could finally truly learn and understand his friends.

Most of all, maybe he could finally do something about his own love life.

Kyoko-chan's best friend was cute if one disregarded her _stay- far- away- from- me –or- I- will- break- your- limbs _glares.


	4. Best Friend's Story

Kanae pinned down Kyouko with her best glare, which effectively worked, since Kyouko's fidgeting increased by ten folds.

They were sitting in their favorite ice cream parlor. More specifically, the one Kanae always comes to when she had to extract information Kyouko might be hiding from her.

Today was one of those days.

How could have Kanae missed something as big as this? How could Kanae not have noticed such a big change in her friend's life? But here it was. It had happen.

Kyouko Mogami had gone and fallen in _love_, not to mention even _kissed_ the object of her affection while Kanae did not even have a whiff about what was going on.

In retrospect, there was indeed the tale tell sign indicating something had changed for Kyouko.

If Kanae was right, it started right after the car accident when Ren Tsuruga was shooting for Dark Moon. Kyouko was so dazed and distanced in the aftermath, Kanae could tell something was bothering Kyouko; her suspicion strongly confirmed after she saw her friend sport her actress face. Kyouko had donned her mask, making it impossible to tell whether she was indeed lying or not. Now, Kanae understood what were bothering Kyouko. The man she loved being involved in an accident must have shaken her to the core.

Kanae doesn't understand much about romantic love. She doesn't understand how two different people one day all of a sudden decide they love each other, get married and have kids. What makes them want to tie themselves up with someone they barely know? What makes them love someone so madly, enough to bear each other's burden, pain, happiness, everything?

Kanae knew all about familial love though. It's what made her work so hard for her family, do everything she could for them even while she was just really tired of it all. Even if all she wanted to do, was pursuit her dream, happiness while not carrying the weight of others.

And there was the fundamental difference.

She grew up loving them, tied to them from the start; she could not have abandoned them. But those people who choose to love other? Why would they? How are they willing to carry another's burden when most of the time they have so much of their own to handle?

There must be something in it all. There has to be. Otherwise, why would Kyouko fall in love again? After getting hurt so severely? There must be something in it that makes them happy, makes all the pain they go through worth it. There must be, because the happiest Kanae had ever seen Kyouko was only after Kyouko had stopped struggling with her love for Ren.

Then again, even she, Kotonami Kanae loved Kyouko too. It wasn't the same as something like romantic love of course, but it was love for another person outside your family. Not to mention the person was a total weirdo. Maybe, she knew something about another sort of love after all. Maybe one day she would have one of her own too…No, let's not go there for now.

Back to the point, you would think that she would at least get to hear this news from Kyouko, but no, not at all.

The one who told her all this was Yukihito Yashiro- manager extraordinaire- instead.

The poor manager did not even have any idea she knew nothing about Kyouko's relationship change with Ren Tsuruga, and had thus jumped into a conversation with her to squeal about how cute they are, hoping to share the excitement with her. Kanae barely kept herself from making disgusted faces then.

It's not the manager's fault that he was born cheesy and romantic and fan girlish and ughh….Yashiro Yukihito was not the issue here. Mogami Kyouko, on the other hand, most definitely was.

"So, why did I not know of this?"

Kyouko visibly winced at the barely contained anger in Kanae's voice.

"Probably because I was not aware of it myself," Kyouko admitted quietly.

Right. That makes so much sense. Kyouko was not aware she was in a relationship.

After much more grueling and pulling of puppy dog faces, what Kanae gathered was; Kyouko and Ren Tsuruga were indeed not in a relationship. Not a proper one, at least. After Kyouko admitted to her love for Ren to herself, she had let herself listen to her heart and latched onto every opportunity presented to her to be around Ren. She never once harbored the thought her feelings had any chance of being returned and so had chosen to love Ren without any expectations whatsoever. She was only happy Ren did not seem to mind her constant presence around him. However, yesterday afternoon, while Ren and Kyouko were in the Love Me office enjoying each other's company, something happened. They were bantering as usual when Kyouko felt a sudden shift in the air, realizing their bodies have moved closer to each other unknowingly and before she could understand what was happening, they were kissing.

It was in the middle of this Yashiro-san had walked in and then walked out the same way without asking for any explanation. Kyouko, realizing what she had done, had run from there before Ren could say anything, particularly anything Kyouko was sure would lead to a major heartbreak.

As to why Yashiro believed they were in a relationship, Kyouko could only assume Ren had not bothered to explain the truth. Though, according to Kyouko, why Yashiro would think they were in one was beyond her understanding, since there was no way Ren would ever date someone as low as her.

After listening to the whole story, various parts of which contained Kyouko degrading herself in elaborate ways in comparison to her mentor, Kanae was sure she would end up strangling her best friend if she did not shut up soon.

It was aweird, mind-blowing really. Kyouko , the love me number one was in love. So deeply and irrevocably in love, Kanae could tell by one glance at Kyouko's expression, Kyouko was in deep, very deep and her best friend might just ruin everything if she was not careful enough.

With Kyouko's disbelief over Ren having any feelings for her and her avoidance of him, she would end up the best chance at love she has at this rate.

For god's sake, the poor man had been in love with Kyouko for as long as Kanae remembers of his association with her. Kyouko's avoidance of him could not be boding well with him, not when he had been shot down so many times by her already and was probably scared to hope for anything at all.

Kanae did not like Ren Tsuruga, but did not dislike him either. Sure, the man was after her best friend, but Kanae had the confidence that she would still be important to Kyouko even if they got together.

The only problem would be she would have to share Kyouko's time with him. It was nothing in comparison to Kyouko's happiness.

Kanae gave a rare smile and leaned across the table to encourage, and brain wash Kyouko into meeting Ren and being upfront with her feelings about him.


	5. President's story

Lory regarded Yashiro speculatively, who was fidgeting as he kept on stealing glances at the monkey lying casually on the sofa, just few feet away from him.

"He is harmless,'' Lory assured him.

It didn't convince Yashiro from what Lory could tell, though he straightened up a bit in his chair, turning his complete attention to Lory and the reason of his presence this evening- occasionally casting cautious glances at the monkey who bared his teeth, imitating a smile.

Yashiro jumped a little.

Lory decided it would be smart not to delay on the main subject, lest Yashiro runs away before they even manage to start discussing the topic on hand.

"Shall we begin?" He raised an eyebrow.

Yashiro took out his notebook and started flipping through it.

"Measures such as separately trying to convince Ren and Kyouko to sort out their issues have been done-they both politely listened but none made any move. We have tried repeatedly forcing them in the same room, often alone but to no avail. Often times, Ren or Kyouko had stormed out." Yashiro pushed his glass up his nose, warming up to his role. "Attempt at creating cliché movie scenes even as basic as trip, fall and catch have been done. All ended in Kyouko spluttering and apologising while Ren looked flustered and frustrated."

Despair laced Yashiro's voice as he continued, "We have even locked them up in a closet. They spend the whole time being locked in each other's arms, stayed silent and practically did _nothing."_

Yashiro raised his face."What else can we do? We have tried everything we can."

"If only you hadn't barged in on them that day, they would be planning future babies by now," Lory accused. Abruptly, he changed the topic, "Oh by the way, would Ryoko be a good name for their future baby?"

Yashiro spluttered, "I- How-they didn't." He trailed off and chose to answer Lory's second questions instead, eyes shining. "Ryoko would be a good name. I have a list of many other baby names too."

Lory slouched back in his seat and tried to figure out a way.

True, there was no way Yashiro could have anticipated the scene he had chanced upon.

The frustrating thing about his Love Me member number one and Mr. Boring Man was, Ren would always suppress his real feelings and did everything quietly, which made him so boring. Kyouko, on the other hand, was loud and weird about everything she did.

But, when it came to important thing, they both were opposites. Ren, or should he say Kuon, would erupt like a Volcano while Kyouko preferred to suffer in silence.

In the end, they were both impulsive and it's impossible to predict what they would do, which always lead to difficult situations similar to the present.

It was impossible to count the number of times they have surprised him, and even more fooled him with their acting ability.

It still baffled him to no end whenever he thought about how Kyouko had managed to be in love with Ren for so long and succeeded in fooling everyone, even herself.

Even now, after he was aware of Kyouko's feelings he still did not notice anything. Any change he did notice in their behaviour, it was so subtle, he attributed it to Kyouko taking care of Ren like the good _Kouhai _and nothing more she desperately tried to pretend to be.

In retrospect, he should have indeed noticed. She was practically asking out her Sempai while keeping it a _secret_ from him.

The fact Ren himself did not understood her feelings, was completely another wonder in itself. He loved the girl so much, and now that his feelings were being reciprocated - he wasn't even aware.

How dense could one get?

The only solution was to make them talk but that seemed to be only possible if they kidnapped the idiots and tied them to one another. And even _that_ had a chance of total failure.

They need to be in each other's constant presence.

How?

Unless... Lory's eyes glinted. He knew! From the beginning…

His eyes focused back on Yashiro, who was riffling through his notes- rightfully assuming president had momentarily lost interest in the ongoing conversation.

"Yashiro," He spoke up, barely containing the glee in his voice. "I need you to do something."

Yashiro's answering, positively evil grin was all the answer he needed.

In midst of their plotting, the monkey bared his teeth one more time and made a screechy sort of sound, making Yashiro practically jump up, gather his belongings and run out of the room.

Lory had a feeling even his pet approved of his plan.

* * *

A/N: Because drabbles like this don't take much of my time. :)


	6. Childhood Friend's story

Sho aimlessly walked through the halls of TBM.

He heard from Shouko-san, Kyouko was here on some Love ME job. Locating her wouldn't probably be hard, considering the monster pink she wore.

The moment he thought so, the view of something pink passing around the corner rewarded him.

Grinning, he increased his pace, about to turn right when he heard voices.

"How long are you going to avoid me?"

Unmistakably, it was Ren Tsuruga's voice.

_Kyouko was avoiding that good for nothing actor? Hah! Served him right! Finally, she has come to her senses!_

"I-I'm n-not," Kyouko sounded nervous.

"Aren't you?" Ren asked.

Standing from his spot, Sho felt a chill pass through his neck. Ren Tsuruga was pissed.

"No. N-No," Kyouko insisted.

"I see. Then, I wonder why, you freeze up or worst run away as far as possible every time I try to talk to you? Why you haven't picked up my calls once since _that day_?" Severe emphasis on the last part made Sho wonder exactly what happened. "You didn't even reprimand me when I skipped lunch because that would obviously require talking to me more than necessary. Heck, you wouldn't have even been here today if Yashiro-san hadn't gotten sick."

Suddenly, Ren's tone shifted, growing softer.

Sho covertly peaked from the corner, unable to be satisfied with just listening anymore.

His mouth dropped open, watching Kyouko pinned to the wall by Ren Tsuruga.

"Did the kiss bother you that much?" Ren asked gently.

Kyouko froze.

Seconds passes before Ren sighed, removed his hand from either side of her, and gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. For a moment, his hand stayed there, as if reluctant to let go, before he sighed again.

Stepping back, he smiled sadly at her, "I will bid the director good bye. We can star for the next appointment then. The sooner you get rid of me today, the more you will be happy, right? So, I will try to be fast."

Ren walked away and anyone could tell by looking at him, even from behind how gloomy he was.

Sho came out from his hiding place, now directly in front of Kyouko.

She looked shocked at his sudden appearance.

"Won't be fool again, huh?" He taunted. "I can see how you have gone about that. Oh, poor, poor Kyouko, you have always been such a fool." He was boiling in rage. How dare she? After making all those promises, such big words, she went and fell for that actor.

Her eyes flashed. "Leave me alone, Shoutaro," she enunciated each word with considerable threat in them, promising future pain if he didn't listen. She lifted herself from where she was leaning against the wall and made to leave.

She didn't react like he expected at all. There was no denial, no angry caustic remarks thrown his way, only resignation.

Sho grabbed her hand, deigning it time to use his last resort. "You have to be my maid again, remember?"

She jerked his hands off her. Her stance changed, expression devoid of anything other than of pure amusement, "If you believe I will abide by something like that, you are a bigger idiot than I ever took you to be."

With that, she walked off in a gracious manner unlike Kyouko.

_Natsu._

He has seen _Box R_ enough times- amazed at Kyouko acting in such a way- to recognize the change.

Defeated, he punched the wall, lamenting every step he ever took to alienate the one person who ever understood him.

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorites._

_I am finally back with an update! Two or Three chapters more and then, it will be finished. :)_

_Apparently, my brain loves urging me to write when exams are around. Also, I wanted to take a break from Resilience to clear my head over some details and hence, my decision to torture Sho. :P_

_Please, do review._


	7. Their Story

_Thank you to my beta **I**_**_IMissMysteriousI _**_for __helping edit this chapter._

* * *

_Saturday_ night she appeared on his doorsteps voluntarily.

It was the first time he saw her since their confrontation-if he could call it that- at LME.

Ren had been angry and he had released her from her job even before Yashiro was fit to work.

His heart would've leaped with joy if hadn't it been for her state.

She was trembling, having gotten wet in the rain, and her eyes were brimming with barely contained emotion- it relieved him, in a way. If Kyouko was feeling things, it was fine. It was when her eyes went black that one must worry. This, he could bring her back from.

She needed comfort, and he was willing to provide it to her without a doubt, but some part of him wondered if she would truly accept comfort from him.

She'd been ignoring him for so long, what made today different? What made her want to acknowledge his presence?

Ren shook those thoughts out of his mind. He could take care of his broken heart later. Now, at this moment, all mattered was her and her needs.

It had been half an hour since she entered his apartment and they hadn't exchanged one word more than necessary.

He came to the living to find her in his shirt- the one he'd given her to change into before he went to make coffee and she had surprisingly, accepted silently. She was working on autopilot, it seemed.

Any other day, he would have lost his head if he was greeted with this adorable sight of her in his shirt, long enough to reach her thighs. Today, he dismissed those thought before they could even occur.

Her. His focus needed to be her.

"Here," he handed her the coffee cup.

Kyouko gratefully took it.

He waited patiently for her to say something and for the longest time, she didn't, mechanically sipping her coffee.

Finally, she placed it on the table and looked up at him. "He confessed to me," she said.

It didn't take a second for Ren to catch onto who _he_ was.

Sho Fuwa.

Unconsciously, he clenched his fist. After all this time, this was what she had come to tell him?

What was this, an elaborated torturous rejection?

He'd already gotten the message, hadn't he?

Running from him post the kiss, avoiding him; it was clear his advances weren't welcome.

Yet, somewhere in him, there had been hope.

Hope that she wasn't running from him because she didn't feel anything, but because she felt something.

He was hoping for nothing.

"And?" He wouldn't lose his temper. He wouldn't lose his temper. He repeated to himself.

She didn't answer.

"Congratulations are in order, I suppose?" Bitterness seeped in his voice.

It got a reaction. Her head snapped, eyes connecting with his before immediately looking away.

"What are you talking about? Tsuruga-san?"

"He confessed. You said yes, right? Of course, you did. You still love him. Always will," he tried to be nonchalant, careless even, yet his own mouth betrayed him, "I wish you would have just informed me sooner. Wouldn't have gotten my hope-"

"Are you mad?" She cut him off. Some of her usual spirit had returned with her anger. "I said he confessed to me. Not I confessed to him." She was livid. "What do you mean always? I have never ever loved him."

Ren was stunned. Utterly stunned and happy.

All his crashed hopes, the pool of despair and anger he was slipping into, disappeared instantly.

"Never?" He questioned.

"Never," she shook her head, calming down again. "For years," she continued, "I thought he was the one. My prince charming. My destiny. And then, it was only when he said those words, it was such a shock. I didn't feel anything. At all. There was no anger, no triumph, not even residual feelings. I spent so much time getting revenge on him because he betrayed me. And he did, he did betray me. But it was the betrayal of someone I considered my friend. Not from the person I loved. I finally realized, I never actually wanted to hear those words. Not from him."

"Who do you want to hear it from?" Ren couldn't tell what devil possessed him to ask that question.

He was dying to have his heart ripped out, wasn't he? She would reject him, of course. Not loving Sho didn't equate to loving him.

Suddenly, he noticed the tiny hint of pink tinting her cheeks, the redness on the tips of her ears and the death grip she had on the edge of his shirt.

"You," she whispered.

Kyouko finally found the courage to look at him.

Ren hadn't thrown her out after her confession. It was a positive sign, right?

Sho's admittance of his love for her had opened her eyes.

Sho's word was the one which had once hardened her heart, plummeted the remaining of any confidence she had in herself after the way her mother treated her.

She was unlovable; she had forced herself to believe it.

When Sho had ambushed her, declared he wouldn't lose to Tsuruga Ren, something in her snapped.

Her biggest wall was broken.

She wasn't some poor helpless girl who was incapable of being loved by others. She deserved love and bastards like Sho, who only noticed someone after they had changed and gotten interesting didn't get to tell her that.

She wouldn't be afraid anymore.

Foolishly, she had thought she was okay with loving Ren from afar.

Then she had kissed him and naturally, she panicked.

Ren had tried so much to discuss the matter with her and like the coward she was, she ran.

Kyouko forgot the most important thing. Ren wasn't Sho and he would never use her feelings.

He would let her down gently, and she could move on then.

Impulsively, she had walked out on Sho and ran in midst of the heavy downpour to Ren's home.

Now, she was here with her heart bared to him.

Ren sat opposite her, frozen.

She couldn't detect any emotion on his face and she wondered if he was contemplating the easiest way of letting her down.

Tears formed on the corner of her eye and she squeezed her eyes shut to control them.

Damn.

She wasn't supposed to cry. She wasn't going to cry.

His response had told her all she needed to know.

"It's okay. I understand," she ducked her head when she couldn't control the tears that started to leak without her permission. "You don't have to say anything. I know you don't feel that way. I-I " her voice cracked, "I hope w-we can get past this. We will still be friends. Were we even friends? Anyway, I hope you would still c-cons-consider me your Kouhai after all this." Frantically wiping the tears way with her left hand, she stood.

"I should go. I'm sorry. I won't disturb you anymore." She didn't look at him and started walking towards the door, blindly reaching for the door handle through her blurred vision.

Large hands clasped over hers, and she found his deep voice behind her, "You're going to go outside only wearing my shirt? Forgive me, but I can't allow that. No one else should get to see you like that." His voice suggested the idea irritated him.

Gulping, she pleaded, "Please, let me go. I don't care anymore."

He turned her around in one swift motion, his right hand resting over her head on the door, while the other was on her shoulder. "You really think I am ever going to let you go again?"

She didn't dare look at him, keeping her vision trained on her feet.

Why was he being so cruel? She had been positive he wouldn't play with her over something this serious.

She heard him sigh. Gently, he placed his hand on her chin and titled her head upward. "I'm not playing with you," he said.

He gave her a hopeful smile, wiping any remaining tears on her cheek with his finger. Hoping for what? "So, tell me properly. I don't want to assume. I wouldn't be able to take another heartbreak after this." He pleaded, "What are the words you want to hear from me?"

Something in his voice, his whole demeanour gave her the courage and she said those words she had considered taboo for so long.

"I love you," she said softly, hastily adding, "That's what I want to hear."

"And you want to hear those because you feel the same?" Ren asked carefully and she wondered if her senpai was just being mean for the sake of it.

"No," she said defiantly, turning her face away from him.

"Kyouko," he warned, his use of her first name getting her attention.

Pouting, her heart beating dangerously fast, she glanced up at him through her lashes, "Yes."

"Yes what?"

She gritted her teeth. "Yes, I love you. Happy? You've embarrassed me enough. Just let me go." Her dried tears returned with full force. "I didn't expect you, of all the people, to be so-so..."

She trailed off when she met his gaze and saw his heavenly smile.

"Don't do that. Don't look at melike that."

"Like what?" he asked.

"Lik-Like..." she couldn't find the words and the one which came to her mind has always been nothing but her fantasy.

"Like I love you?" he voiced gently. "I'm sorry but I can't grant this one request of yours. Because I do. I really love you."

Violently, she pushed him away or tried to.

"Don't joke about this thing," she pounded on his chest when he didn't budge. "Don't-"

She was unable to continue, for Ren pulled her into the most passionate kiss of her life.

And then he was everywhere, unyielding. His hands squeezing her waist, she could smell him, feel him and it was too much for Kyouko. Before long, she was kissing him back with just as much fervour as him.

When they pulled apart, they were both in a daze.

"Why-Ho..."

He had rendered her incapable of forming a coherent sentence.

Slowly, it registered in her thick head. She couldn't deny this.

He had poured all his emotions into the kiss, expressing what he couldn't with words.

Blushing and mind blown, she was satisfied to see he wasn't in any better state. "Sorry," he apologised, not looking sorry at all and instead grinning boyishly, "Should have asked for permission first."

"Why didn't you say so from the start? Why did you become a statue when I confessed?" She accused. "You trickster. You just enjoy playing with me, don't you?"

He pulled her into a hug, resting his head over hers. "Imagine the person you have loved hopelessly for over a year, absolutely sure your feelings won't be returned, confessing to you. I was too happy and too scared to even emote anything." He was disarmingly honest with her. "I thought it was all a dream, especially since you have been ignoring me for so long."

She clutched his shirt tighter. "I'm sorry. I was such a coward. I won't do it again. "

He tightened his grip on her. "You better not," he agreed.

Wait.

"Over a year?" She asked amazed.

"Yes, since Dark Moon. Maybe even way before that," he said.

That long? Kyouko felt ridiculously giddy. The high school girl, it was her, wasn't it? They wasted so much time.

She wriggled out of his grasp. "You really are slow," she said incredulously.

Narrowing his eyes at her, Emperor of the Night looked down upon her, causing Kyouko to regret her words.

"I will show you _how_ slow I am," the emperor promised.

A horrified scream rang through the whole apartment.


End file.
